


Next To Me

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, and Kuroo comes to make him feel better, kenma and poetry, kenma gets sick, kuroken fluff, not really a sick fic though, sweet cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Kuroo comes home to kenma after he goes home sick, and cuddles him as it rains.





	Next To Me

The afternoon was silent, the whispering pour of rain on his shoulders as he walks along Kenma’s block. His thoughts foggy with images of him, nervous in the nurse’s office. He told him to leave. He told him to go home. **  
**

The rain laughs when the wind blows, and Kuroo listens as it reminds him of the giggle Kenma has in the mornings, when the clouds are gray and he’s calm with sleep still in his hair. Autumn is his favorite, the rainy season making everything look morose and tired like a depressed painting glossed with memory. Kenma’s always said he loves it because it’s beautiful, its sadness; because even in its gray he sees color.

 _“There’s color in grays, you know, you just have to be willing to see,”_ Kuroo recalls his words, his languid eyes as they watched the morning rain, and he recalls how he fell in love with Kenma in that moment, with the Kenma only he could see. The Kenma that thinks deeply about the rain, and life and color. He fell in love with the Kenma who wakes up early only in the month of August just to see the fog billow over the neighborhood. Who giggles loudly when Kuroo tickles him, who reads love poems and presses flowers. Who hides in the cracks of the personality only half known to everyone else. Kuroo fell in love with that Kenma and all the rest of him in that moment.

The door isn’t locked when he turns the knob, and Kuroo doesn’t knock. The house is dark, the rain muffled on the roof and windows, and the shadows of the raindrops dance on the concrete floor.

“Kenma?” Kuroo doesn’t want to shout, but Kenma has good hearing so he knows he doesn’t have to.

“Kenma? I came to check on you.” He leans in the bathroom, over the tub where he’ll find him reading when he’s a little anxious, but he’s not there. He walks lightly in the hallway, the floor cold and creaky. He looks in his room at the end, before the stairs, where Kuroo will often claim the extra space in his bed, where they’ll make love in the fabric of his bedsheets, laughing at their insecurities, at the faults and missteps.  

He spots Kenma’s clothes on the floor, and he picks them up. lets his bag slide to the ground and folds the clothes on the bed.

If he’s not in his room, there’s only one more place he’ll be. Kuroo checks the shelf for the missing book, and find its place vacant, just as he expected. He laughs to himself.

“That always has been your favorite gift hasn’t it.” and his words receive no response.

Kuroo pulls his shirt over his head and slips out of his pants. He digs through the stash of clothing on the right side of Kenma’s drawer and slips on a pair of gray sweatpants.

He returns to the kitchen and pours the hot chocolate he bought into two mugs, before bounding the stairs to the attic.

Kenma’s head had been hurting, his lungs were sore and he felt cold in the morning. Kuroo had told him to go home.

Kuroo nudges the door open with his foot, hearing it whine and moan and cringing at the sound. He slides past it and stands in the empty room, dusty and dark except for the window at the farthest wall. Kenma’s body curled on the window bench, the white light of rain running over his bare skin.

He sets the mugs on the table Kenma dragged up there on his own, and plucks the book from atop his chest, looking down at the words.  

_You enslaver of my heart._

_drunk on your love._

_I go willingly_

_if it means with you._

_Forever bound by my aching desire._

_My driving power,_

_Taken_

_All for you._

_My love._

_Forever yours_

_Till the end of time lures near._

_I cry not of our sadness_

_But of our joys._

_Overwhelming…_

It’s written on the last page, in blue pen, as an addition to the book. Kuroo wrote it last minute, in the cafe when he bought it. Because giving poetry to the person you love is only perfect when you give them a part of your heart in its pages.

He closes the book and places it next to the hot chocolate, crouching down to Kenma’s level.

“Kenmaaa…” He whispers close to Kenma’s face, brushing his finger along the bridge of Kenma’s nose, watching his eyes flutter.

“Mmmmnnn.”  He rubs at his eye, yawning in Kuroo’s face before smiling at him.

“Afternoon sicky,” Kuroo whispers through his smile, pressing his lips to Kenma’s forehead as he stands.

Kenma sits up allowing Kuroo to sit behind him. He hands Kenma his mug and pulls him back to lay in his lap.

“Yummy…” Kenma’s voice is small, dripping with tired thoughts. Kuroo smiles and turns to watch the rain, chasing the drops with his eyes as they race to the base of the window. Kenma gasps a small breath.

“my book.” He sits up just a bit before Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s right here, don’t worry.” He feels Kenma’s muscles relax against him.

“Oh.” He breathes a long sigh before setting his half empty mug on the sill and turning over onto his side. Kuroo sets his mug on the table.

“I cry not of our sadness but of our joys.” Kenma whispers to the rain. And Kuroo could swear the rain whispers back, in a voice only Kenma speaks but Kuroo often hears too, a voice light and wistful. He slides his hand onto Kenma’s shoulder, caressing the skin with his thumb.  

“Overwhelming” He whispers back, and Kenma nuzzles against his stomach, closing his eyes again.

The afternoon continued in silence as they drifted to sleep, lulled by the whisper of the rain on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
